


Reunion

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Daring, Drinking, Everyone x everyone pretty much, Everyone's there, Gen, Kissing, Lapdance, Making Out, Might be more smut-ish, Party, Partying, Truth or Dare, Yup i made another one, drunken games, what not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: At a reunion party all the queens play truth or dare.Might not have energy to include each and every queen but imma try my best!





	Reunion

_**The queens had gathered in a large circle on the floor.** _

They had all played before and therefor they didn't need to explain the rules to anyone.

"I'll go first!" Manila crawled into the middle and spun the empty bottle. It landed on Miss fame.

"Truth or dare, girl?" Manila shouted to the other side of the circle where Fame was sitting resting his head on Violet's shoulder.

"Truth! Let's start calmly." She said smugly. "Alright, if you could sleep with any of the queens in this room who would it be and why?"

Fame coughed and nodded against Vi. "I would sleep with Violet cus she is sickening." She and violet laughed together.

"Thanks bitch, i'd sleep with you too!" 

 

Fame spun the bottle and this time it landed on Raven.

"Truth or dare?" Fame tried sounding mysterious but he just sounded way more drunk than she actually was.

"Dare, come on give me something fun!" 

Oooh's across the room.

"Prank call Tyra!" She laughed with the others.

"I said fun, stupid!" Raven picked her phone up and scrolled through her contacts.

 

Three long notes before Tyra picked up.

                                                                                                                                      **"Hello?"**  
**"Hello, do you have any toiletpaper? I'm selling..."**  
**"Raven, what the fuck it's 3am. Leave me alone."**

 

The call ended and the other queens stared her with disappointment in their eyes.

"Bitch you didn't even try to change your accent..." Kim groaned.

"Whatever" Raven huffed and let the bottle spin again.

It landed on Katya.

 

"Truth or dare, Katya?" 

  
"Dare!" Katya was just as drunk as the others, just alot louder.

"Give someone a lapdance!" 

 

Katya stood up and went to stand in front of trixie that already knew what was coming to her.

"This is for you babe" Katya winked and Trixie hid her face in emberassment.

 

 

Katya walked up to her slowly sitting down in her lap. Slowly moving her hips in circles and rubbing down on trixie as she pushed her face into Trixies neck giving it a trail of kisses and a wet lick making Trixie scream.

"AAAAAA OKAY STOP!" Everyone was red from laughter, including Trixie and Katya.

 

Katya let the bottle spin and it landed on Adore.

 

"DARE!" Adore yelled without getting the question.

"Do we have any whipped cream?" Katya asked the others and one person went to grab a tube of cream.

"Feed someone whipped cream, mouth-to-mouth!" Everyone loved the idea.

"Bring me... the cream!" She growled and sprayed some in her mouth.

She kneeled her way over to Violet and started to make out with her. They made sure not to drop a single drip of it. Violets arms rested around Adores neck as they giggled against eachothers lips.

The crowd loved it and let it be known.

 

They laughed and sat up straight and Adore gave her a final peck on the lips before running back to the center to spin the bottle again.

This time it was Naomi's turn.

 

"You know the question, girl." Adore sipped her can of beer.

"Truth... i don't wanna ruin my makeup!" 

"Boo!" Adore laughed.

"Okay, fuck marry kill.... Kim chi, Bob and Thorgy."

 

"Oh god, umm... i'd fuck Kim cus' she's my bestie.."

"That's right i am." Kim commented with a smug face.

"I'd marry bob because he has the money now, and i'd kill Thorgy.. No offence Thorg~" She laughed.

"None taken!" Thorgy kept scrolling through his phone, he wasn't really into these kinds of games.

 

Once again the bottle spun and it landed on Willam.

"Alright here we go, it's dare naturally!" Willam had a big smile on his face. Finally he got to do some crazy shit.

"Get lipstick and write something on someone's face."

 

Willam pulled up a red lipstick and went over to draw glasses on Phi-phi. 

"I hate you!" she laughed.

"Wait i'm not done yet!" She added an lightningbolt mark on her forhead.

"Get it? It's like Garry Potter!" 

"I think it's Harry Potter" Courtney corrected him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

 

This time the bottle stopped on Bianca.

"Truth or dare, old man?" Willam grinned.

"Reeeaaal funny... Truth." Bianca sighed.

"What is one awkward thing that has happened to you on a live show that nobody know's about?"

 

"Oh god, i don't know. I didn't tuck this one time and popped a boner. The lighting was dark though so nobody noticed and i took a break after that." She admitted.

"Oh my god, when?" Adore gasped.

"On our ABCD tour when you started to grind on my crotch, you douche!" Adore broke out laughing.

"I knew it, i knew i felt something!" 

"Oh shut up!"

 

 

The bottle was spun and it landed on Alaska.

"Truth or dare?" Bianca took a swig of her vodka.

"I thinnnkkk.... truuuthhh..." She spoke slowly.

"If you could change one thing of your season what would it be?"

"I would've won.." They all laughed.

 

Alaska spun the bottle and it landed on Jinkx.

"Truuthh or daaare?"

"I think dare." she giggled.

"I dare youu to nooot sing the rest of the nightt... it'ss getting ooold." Jinkx laughed and nodded.

"i'll try!" 

 

The bottle landed on Plastique.

"Truth or dare, miss thing?" 

"Dare, but i'm not doing anything pervy with anyone in here. I'm loyal to my man!" She whipped her long ashy blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Twerking is good, right? Twerk to a mozart song!"

 

They put on some mozart random compilation and Plastique twerked with her godly arch.

 

She got applause and she bowed gracefully before spinning the bottle again.

It landed on her fellow season 11 queen Brooke.

"Truth or dare, mom?"

"It's gonna be about Vanjie either way, isn't it?" They all broke out laughing nodding their heads. 

"You're right about that!" Plastique grinned.

"Truth." 

"If you could change ONE THING about Vanjie, what would it be?" They all stayed quiet to hear the response.

"Honestly, nothing. I think Vanjie is perfect the way she is and i love everything about her. Wouldn't change her for anyone else."

She smiled back at the other queen whos lap she was resting on and gave it a firm squeeze.

Vanjie awed and placed a soft kiss on Brookes lips.

 

"Good response, babe." They hugged tightly.

"Get a room!" Nina West yelled. Causing shit to hit the fan and everyone was screaming with laughter.

 

"Damn it Nina! you ruined our moment!" The couple laughed.

Nina sat back proudly as Brooke spun the bottle.

It landed on Courtney.

 

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth." She gave her quick reply.

"If you could go on a nice candlelit date with one of the queens in this room, who would it be and where would it take place?" 

"Oh um... I think.. Yeah i'd go with Willam cause he's a good friend of mine that i think i could have alot of fun with. And i think we'd go to Mexico..." Courtney smiled at Willam.

"Are you inviting me to Mexico?" Willam smiled back.

"Girl, bye." 

 

The bottle landed on miz Cracker.

"Truth or dare?" 

"Dare, or it's going to start to get boring!" Cracker sounded confident. 

"Give Aquaria a blowjob." 

"What-" Aquaria and Cracker said at the same time.

"The air is so damn tense between you guys, you need to let loose!" Everyone else was trying not to lose their shit then and there again.

"I mean.. i don't mind." Aquaria said and stood up. "Bathroom?"   
"Fuck. okay." Cracker followed Aquaria out of the room.

 Once the two were gone Courtney spun again.

This time it landed on Pearl.

"Truth or dare, Pearly?" 

"Truth" She said.

"Have you ever dated another queen?"

Pearl smirked and glanced over to Violet who shyly tried to avert her gaze.

"Yea." She nodded and everyone gasped eagerly to know who.

"Who is it? Is she in the room?" Fame asked.

"Spill the tea, sis!" Trixie yelled.

"Nuh-uh that wasn't the question!" Pearl chuckled and spun the bottle, which surprisingly landed on Pearl again.

"That's just my luck..." She pulled a face.

"Oooh! Now truth or dare!?" Trixie asked her.

"Dare." She laughed, pleased with herself.

"I dare you to kiss your boo if she's in the room!" 

She facepalmed herself and groaned.

She and Vi had decided to keep their relationship undercover for atleast a year before spilling it to the others.

She gave Violet a quick glance to find a look that said "fuck. Ok." 

Pearl crawled across the circle and kissed Vi softly.

Everyone was visibly shook. 

"Girl really? And you made out with Adore not even 20 minutes ago!" Katya groaned.

The couple shrugged.

"It's a game, and we are here to play it!" Violet told Katya with an innocent look.

"As long as you don't go too far..." Pearl leaned in and said in a low voice "...Then i'll have to punish you." 

The other queens squealed. They lived for all the soft porn this game brought.

 

 

After that Aquaria and Cracker returned to the room; hand in hand. 

They let go before fully entering the room but the most of the others saw it.

"Yaaas, get that D bish!" Bob snapped and waved his fingers at Cracker who muttered a quiet "shut up, mom." 

 

Cracker spun the bottle and it landed on Sharon Needles.

"T or D, mom?" 

Sharon gave her a half cold stare.

"Just cus you fucked my daughet once doesn't mean im your mom. Bob control your kid." 

Cracker blushed and rubbed the back of her head dumbly.

"Sorry... Uh, maam?"

"Truth."

"If you could sleep with one of the judges from season eleven, who would it be?" 

She didn't even think for three seconds.

"Todrik Hall, i mean have you even seen him? He's a snack!"

Aquaria groaned.

 

After Sharons turn it was Jujubees turn.

"Imma choose truth, i'm all out of will to get freaky right now."

"Alright, another fuck marry kill... Raven, Tati and Tyra."

Raven laughed out loud.

"Easy one! I'd fuck tati, marry my bff raven and kill Tyra."

"I would do the same, to be honest." Sharon nodded in agreement.

 

When it was Violets turn she chose dare and was asked to ride Pearls face. She laughed and said that she could to that tonight but "not in front of y'all."

After her PhiPhi tas asked to blow up a condom into a balloon and try to make it into a dog sculpture, which she failed miserably with since it looked like some weird-ass michelle visage.

After that Eureka had to do 15 drunken spins and run in a straight line which caused her to fall flat on her face.

Vanjie had to do her best season 10 Impersenations. Although it ended with her endless mombo jumbo that everyone loved. Classic Vanjie.

 

 

After almost 2 hours of crazy games the group had decided that they had had enough.

People dropped out one after the other. From there some people went to go clubbing while some grabbed taxis back home to their hotels.

Everyone slept well that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~
> 
> I'm writing this when i should be sleeping so sorry for typos and stuff. Also there is an really annoying mozquito flying around my room. Fuck mozqitos.


End file.
